Floating booms or fences for use in containment of oil spillage are finding increased use. These booms generally include an elongated sheet like fence or barrier which is vertically disposed in the water and float means for positioning the same. For ease of handling and storage the fence is provided in sections and suitable means for connecting the end of one section to another to form the complete fence is required.
Such end connecting means have heretofor been difficult to use and lacking in reliability